Une nouvelle arme
by veronica-flamel
Summary: Oneshot RonHermione Ron est encore jaloux : Hermione a l'air de plaire à un élève de Serdaigle, et il lui fait savoir...


**Une nouvelle arme.**

(Les personnages Harry, Ron, Hermione ne m'appartiennent pas.)

One-Shot Ron/Hermione. (eh oui, encore un !)

Ron ne le supportait plus… Victor par ci, Victor par là… Depuis qu'Hermione l'avait bousculé dans le coin d'un couloir et avait renversé la totalité des livres sur lui, elle ne quittait plus ce Victor Doscoon, élève de septième année de Serdaigle. Même si elle répétait que Victor n'était qu'une ''bonne connaissance'', il venait sans arrêt lui parler entre deux cours, à la bibliothèque, dans la Grande Salle. Il lui envoyait même des hiboux le soir, avec qui sait ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. Ron fulminait. En plus de s'appeler Victor, il avait invité Hermione devant lui au bal d'Halloween.

Ron ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Hermione… et ce type… non, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

-Hermione, je peux te parler ? lui avait-il dit sans réfléchir à la fin d'un cours d'enchantement.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle.

Le fait qu'elle lui ait répondu calmement n'arrangeait pas les choses. Harry les regarda à tour de rôle et tourna les talons en lançant : « JeSuisDansLaSalleCommuneAToutAL'Heure », sans que Ron et Hermione n'ait pu le dissuader. Ron attendit qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans le couloir, puis entraîna Hermione dans une salle vide sans se préoccuper de ses cris :

-Ron, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se planta devant elle.

-Est-ce que tu vas aller au bal avec ce type ?

-Avec Victor ?

-Oui, répliqua Ron. Avec _Victor_.

Hermione poussa un soupir d'agacement.

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas ma faute s'il s'appelle Victor !

-Est-ce que tu y vas avec lui, oui ou non ?

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Ah ! s'écria Ron. Donc, tu y vas avec lui ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prends ? J'ai bien le droit d'y aller avec qui je veux, non ?

-Justement ! rugit Ron de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi lui ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que… mais enfin, parce que… bredouilla-t-il, cherchant une réponse claire.

-Oui ?

-Parce que je…

-Eh bien vas-y, crache le morceau ! s'exclama Hermione.

N'y tenant plus, Ron attrapa le visage d'Hermione de ses grandes mains maladroites et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle resta paralysée de terreur, ne sachant quoi faire. Les mains de Ron caressèrent son visage, puis sa nuque, puis ses cheveux. Ron ressentit alors une décharge électrique dans tout son corps, une décharge de bonheur. Hermione parut alors se réveiller et mit ses mains sur celles de Ron pour les écarter d'elle, mettant fin à leur baiser.

Hermione avait une telle expression de stupeur sur le visage que Ron se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise. Ce dernier, ne sachant plus où se mettre, refusait catégoriquement de croiser le regard d'Hermione. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux aussi flamboyants que ses joues.

-Je… Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il. J'ai vraiment tout gâché.

-Ron, pourquoi... commença Hermione.

Ron l'interrompit :

-Je n'aurais pas dû… Je suis un idiot. Enfin, ça, tu le sais déjà…

Il frotta sa tempe avec ses doigts.

-Pourquoi… répéta Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

-Ecoute. Si tu ne veux plus me voir, je comprendrai, je… je ne t'adresserai plus la parole, je te laisserai tranquille.

Il tourna les talons mais Hermione le retint par le bras. Il se résolu enfin à la regarder. Elle le regardait avec une expression étrange, avec un regard brillant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec lui.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle. Tu es un idiot : je me demande pourquoi…

-Ce n'est pas la peine de m'insulter, s'écria-t-il avec colère.

-Laisse-moi finir ma phrase, enfin !

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ! Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, voilà. Tu me rends dingue ! C'est de ta faute, tout ça. Tu me mets à l'épreuve, tu ne comprends pas ? Et moi j'en crève, je…

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé plus tôt ? l'interrompit Hermione.

-Que… Quoi ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

Hermione baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

-Tu as très bien compris.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, l'air exaspéré.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup, dit-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Très bien, dit-elle, l'air furieux.

Elle saisit les deux mains de Ron qu'elle plaça autour sa taille tout en se rapprochant de lui. Ron cessa de respirer et regarda Hermione comme si elle était un trésor merveilleux. Elle dû s'en apercevoir car elle eut un petit rire.

-Tu me rendras toujours folle. Folle de toi.

Ron crut rêver. Hermione se leva sur ses pointes de pieds et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Non, Ron ne rêvait pas. Il se jura de graver cet instant dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Le baiser d'Hermione était la chose la plus douce à laquelle il ait jamais goûté. Il ressentit une sensation de contentement telle qu'il crut qu'il se soulevait dans les airs. Quand Hermione cessa son baiser, Ron ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

-Ça, c'était pas un dessin.  
Hermione éclata d'un rire clair qui fit bondir son cœur.

-Si tu préfères un dessin… dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Non ! dit-il en criant presque. Enfin, je veux dire, je préfère cette méthode-là.

Hermione et lui se regardèrent longuement.

-Ron, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? dit Hermione.

Voyant qu'Hermione se mordait la lèvre inférieure, il fit une grimace.

-Ça veut dire qu'on est dans le pétrin ?

-Ça veut dire que tu m'exaspère encore plus qu'avant, gros bêta.

-Tu continues à m'insulter, dit-il d'un air faussement coléreux.

-Et je ne me gênerais pas lorsque ce sera nécessaire, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Ah oui ? Eh bien j'aimerais bien voir comm…

Ron l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et Hermione s'interrompit. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et Ron la serra tellement fort contre lui qu'il la souleva du sol. Une nouvelle étincelle parcourut tout son corps et il espérait qu'Hermione n'entende pas son cœur battre la chamade.

-Ron, tu es incorrigible, dit Hermione quand il la reposa sur le sol.

-J'ai enfin une arme contre Hermione Granger, dit-il en souriant de fierté. Et je ne vais pas m'en priver…

Okay c'est très court et très guimauve mais c'est ma première fanfiction… Reviewez ! ;)


End file.
